Some computing systems enable multiple computing devices to interact with one another to provide collaborative ink rendering. In practice, these systems are often challenged when handling ink sources from multiple devices, users, fingers, pens, etc. In some cases, rendering occurs with unacceptable delay, jitter, gaps or other undesirable visual artifacts, detracting from the collaborative experience. In other settings, various challenges can arise from differentiating ink sources, properly coordinating ink activity at target devices, and efficiently and dynamically allocating computing resources on ink source and ink target devices.